


Prisoner

by TheEternalOnes



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, First Contact War, I suck at tags, Romance, Torture (not too bad)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEternalOnes/pseuds/TheEternalOnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This occurs in The First Contact War, where Shepard and Garrus are fighting each other and shit like that. Shepard ends up being captured, and doesn't put up a fight, much to Garrus' surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, so forgive me if things are weird for a bit. anyway, enjoy.

                “Damn it, where did that human go? It was here just a second ago!” The voice below me growls. Judging by it’s sub-vocals, I’d say it was a turian. Was it alone? No, I could have sworn there was more.

            “Calm down, Garrus. We’ll find it. Look around. It’s hiding somewhere.” The other one replies. So there was more. I knew it. It was impossible for a turian to kill my whole team without help. I silently breathe through my nostrils so I wouldn’t be heard. I was currently perched on a high branch in a tree, clutching my wounded arm tightly. One of them managed to shoot me, the lucky bastard. It was probably the one with the sniper rifle. Garrus, I think that’s the name. I glance down at my pursuers. I couldn’t see much, thanks to my current position, but I could see that they were well-armed.

            “Do you think it climbed a tree, Nihlus?” The turian—Garrus—asks his partner. I shifted to get a better view. The one with the sniper rifle had grey plates and blue armor, while the other one had red plates with black armor.

            “Impossible. No way it climbed a tree that fast.” I fought back a smirk. I was a pretty good climber when I was a kid back on Earth. I guess that little skill paid off.

            “Shepard to Alliance. Do you copy? My team has been killed by a pair of turians. I’m the sole survivor. Requesting backup or a shuttle to get me the hell off this planet.” I whisper, hoping the turians didn’t hear me.

            “I don’t know, Nihlus. It looked pretty agile. We should check.” The grey turian says while looking around. I hold my breath. I could really use a reply right about now.

            The reply I got wasn’t the one I was hoping for. “Private Judith Shepard, your request has been denied.” I froze, and my breath hitched. No, that couldn’t be.

            “C-can you repeat that, Alliance?” I stutter. The Alliance wouldn’t leave me behind, would they? Would they?

            “Your request has been denied, Private. It’s too risky.” It’s too _risky_?

            “I see it, Nihlus. Permission to shoot?” Garrus asks.

            “No, keep it alive. We need a survivor, remember? Just shoot the branch so the human falls.” I shut my eyes, and wipe the tears that threaten to fall from my eyes. The Alliance abandoned me, and now I was going to be imprisoned. I might as well surrender peacefully. I lost the will to fight.

            “No need, turians. I’ll come down.” I say with a sigh. I climb down slowly, and when I reach the ground, I drop my weapons.

            “You surrender? Well, that was easier than I thought.” The grey one jokes. The red one just shakes his head.

            “Too easy. What are you planning?” He asks me. I raise my head, and look at him.

            “Nothing. I give up. The Alliance left me here, and you killed my squad. You win.” I mutter. He points his gun at me.

            “Very well. But if you do something stupid, I will shoot you.” I nod my head, and wait for them to handcuff me with closed eyes. When they didn’t however, I open them with curiosity.

            “No handcuffs? That’s kind of stupid.” I say with an empty laugh. The grey one snorts, and crosses his arms.

            “I know you won’t do anything you’ll regret.” He says with a shrug. I raise my brow.

            “Oh? How?”

            “Your eyes show it all. You’ve given up, and I can see that.” He answers, before lightly pushing me in the direction of their base.

            “Very observant. I wouldn’t suggest doing that anymore, though. My species are a difficult and stubborn bunch, and don’t give up easily.” I say while walking.

            “You gave up.” He says. I laugh at his bluntness.

            “Yeah, I did.”

            “Anyway, what’s your name?” He asks me.

            “Shepard.” I reply. He doesn’t need to know my first name.

            “Shepard. Just Shepard? No first name?” The red one says.

            “There is a first name, but I don’t like it. Too plain for me.” I reply, clutching tighter to my wounded arm.

            “Do you need medi-gel? I have some extras—“

            “Garrus. It’ll live.” Nihlus says sternly. Garrus’ mandibles flicker, but he doesn’t say anything else.

            “You’re too nice to a prisoner.” I whisper. He cocks his head, and looks at me with curious blue eyes.

            “Why do you do that?” He asks.

            “Do what?”

            “Scold me whenever I do something wrong? It’s like you’re teaching me.” He says, and I scoff.

            “No, I’m not teaching you anything. It’s common sense, Garrus. Being nice to the enemy _will_ get you killed.”

            “I like this human.” Nihlus says with a chuckle.

            “You won’t kill me, will you?” He asks me, and I scoff at his question. Did he seriously ask that?

            “We’re at war! For a stupid reason, but still! You need to be on guard around humans, or you will get killed!”

            “You didn’t answer my question.” He mutters. I sigh in exhaustion.

            “No, I won’t. I don’t kill unless I am in immediate danger.” I murmur.

            “You have a gun pointed at you, though. Isn’t that a danger?” What is with the questions? It’s like he wants to be my friend instead of my enemy!

            “Garrus, keep your mouth shut. The human is right. Stay on guard. You’re not a soldier to befriend the enemy.” Nihlus butts in. Garrus shuts his mouth, and walks further ahead.

            “I’m going to scout ahead.” He grumbles.

            “Idiot.” Nihlus growls.

            “How long is the walk to your base?” I ask.

            “Not far. Will your arm be okay until then?” Nihlus asks.

            “Should be.” I reply.

            We walk for a few more minutes in silence, until we reach their base. Well-hidden, if I might add. No wonder the scouts didn’t see it.

            “Stay quiet, human. The other turians aren’t as talkative as Garrus.” NIhlus warns me, before pushing me forward with his gun. I cooperate, and keep my head low.

            “Ah, Nihlus. I see you got a survivor. Good. It’ll be fun interrogating it.” I wince as the new turian places a hand on my wound. “And it’s injured! This will be easy to handle.” He presses into the wound, and I clench my teeth together in pain. I look at Nihlus, and he just averts his eyes.

            “It is named Shepard, sir. It surrendered to us, claiming the Alliance left her.”

            “Shepard. That sounds familiar. Your father was in the military, yes?”

            “Yes, my father was. He died fighting this war.” I say. The turian laughs.

            “Yes, he did, didn’t he? Funny thing, because I remember he had dog tags of his family around his neck all the time. I took them from him when I killed him.” I stiffen, and look up at him with wide eyes. So he was the one who killed my father? I clench my fists, and the turian laughs again. “I still have them, actually. They’re still soaked in his blood. I read them though. Can I guess your name?” He asks with a smirk.

            “Go ahead.” I growl.

            “Are you Anne?” He asks.

            “No. That’s my mother.”

            “Ah, so you are Judith! Judith Shepard, daughter of Jacob Shepard. That’s cute.” He says. “Take her to her cell. We’ll deal with her tomorrow.” He orders Nihlus. He nods and grabs my arm, before practically dragging me throughout the base to the cells.

            “Here we are. I’ll assign Garrus to be in charge of you.” He says while placing me in the cell. I nod my head, and turn to sit down on the bed. “Oh and Shepard? Sorry about your father.” Nihlus says, before walking away.

            That’s when I begin to cry. I haven’t cried this hard since I heard my father died. And now, I know who killed him. Angry tears trail down my cheeks, and I don’t wipe them away. I need to stay angry.

 

Because when I get out of here, that damn turian will regret the day he killed my father.


	2. I Miss Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a little quick to make, I was in a rush. If you see anything, let me know.

     Garrus stopped by later that day with a tray of food in his hands, and a mischievous look in his eye. What is he planning?

     “What’s with the look?” I ask with a raised brow. He just laughs and opens the cell door.

     “Can’t tell you. It’s a secret.” I roll my eyes. What was he going to do? I take the food from his hands, and eat it quickly, watching Garrus slowly. Now that I wasn’t in a tree, I could finally observe him better. He had nice blue eyes, and a visor that covers his left eye, probably to help him scope out his enemies.

     “Well, thanks for the food. I was actually really hungry.” I confess. I wasn’t lying. When my squad was ordered to investigate the area, we couldn’t grab breakfast before we left. Cameron was pretty bummed about that. Oh, _Cameron_ …

     “Your mood changed, Shepard. What are you thinking about?” Garrus nudges my shoulder. Should I tell him? No, he shouldn’t know any weakness of mine. But he is the only one that cares…

     “Just thinking of my squad.” I answer plainly. Garrus hums in response. After a few seconds of silence, he taps my shoulder.

     “Can you tell me about them? You seem pretty fond of them.” Garrus asks.

     “Are you interrogating me, Garrus?” I ask with a smile. He smiles and shakes his head.

     “No. Just curious.”

     “Well, alright. That’s fine by me. I had three other squad mates; Cameron Quinne, David Collins and Jaden Bain. They were a pretty fun bunch. Cameron loved his food, and would hate you for a full week if you took it away from him. ‘I almost love it more than my kids,’ he’d joke.” I wipe my eyes, noticing that a few tears escaped. “He was like the brother I never had. Hell, my whole squad was like a family to me.”

     “He sounds…interesting.” Garrus mutters. I laugh at his response.

     “You should hear David. He’s a fucking _legend_ when it comes to old jokes. He’s get the whole crew laughing in a second. He liked Jaden, I think. He would always flirt with her via jokes. That’d make her blush like mad.” I said with a chuckle. Garrus smiled. “Oh, and Jaden. She was beautiful. A little young to be a soldier, but a good one nonetheless. We’d always prank each other. She’d put little golf balls in my locker, so when I opened my locker, they’d all fly out. And to get back at her, I’d hide her clothes all around the ship when she took a shower. I miss her. I miss all of them.” I say mournfully. “Why’d you have to kill them?” I whisper.

     “You said it yourself. We’re at war. I was ordered to take them out, so I did. I’m sorry.”

     “Yeah, I know what I said. You took them out so quickly, though. When Cameron went down, the other two followed soon after. It hurt to leave them like that, bloody with shocked eyes. I should’ve closed them. Damn it.” I hiss, standing up. Garrus follows my movements with a frown.

     “If you want, I could go out and get their dog tags for you. Just for memory’s sake.” Garrus proposes. I look at him with tears in my eyes.

     “You…you’d do that for me?” I ask, breathless. He nods his head.

     “Yeah. Considering you’ll be joining them soon, I think.” He whispers the last part, and I wince. I know I won’t make it out of here unless a miracle occurs, and that’s very slim.

     “Thank you, Garrus. Really. If we weren’t in war, we’d probably be friends.” I say with a sad smile.

     “You seem pretty fun to hang around, Shepard. I think we would, too.” He says with a flick of his mandibles. Suddenly, I hear footsteps approach my cell, so I quickly push Garrus out so he doesn’t get in trouble.

     “I’m not even going to ask.” Nihlus grumbles. I smile as Nihlus rolls his eyes at Garrus.

     “What are you doing here, Nihlus?’ Garrus asks with a nervous chuckle.

     “It’s time for Shepard’s interrogation.” Nihlus answers. A look of dismay flashes in Garrus’ eyes, but he quickly hides it.

     “Oh. I—I should go.” He mutters before walking briskly down the hall and out of sight.

     “He never did like the way the general interrogated people.” Nihlus mumbles. “I don’t like it either. He’s too cruel for my tastes.”

     “Oh.” Is all I say. I was going to be tortured, wasn’t I?

     “But I’ll make sure he dials it down for you. For some odd reason, I don’t hate you like I should.” Nihlus says before shaking his head and leading me down the hall. “You don’t really deserve to be here, to be honest.” I smile at that.

     “Thanks, Nihlus. Really. You’re pretty nice.” He groans.

     “I’m not nice. Don’t call me nice. Hurts my reputation as a soldier.” I laugh, and he chuckles with me.

     Before we know it, we reach the interrogation room, and a feeling of dread settles in my stomach. I felt like I was about to throw up.

     “Don’t worry. As long as you cooperate, you’ll be fine.” Nihlus says before opening the door and leading me to a chair, where he sat me down and cuffed my hands behind my back.

     “So _now_ you handcuff me.” I joke, trying to lighten up the situation. He just shakes his head.

     “This is for a totally different reason, Shep.” He says, and gasps at what he just said. But I still caught it.

     “Wait. Did you just call me ‘Shep?” I ask with a laugh. He shakes his head rapidly.

     “No. Yes. Just forget about it, okay?” He whines. I laugh again.

     “No, no, you can call me that. I like it.” I say with a grin.

     “Alright. But only in private. I don’t want anyone to know I give people nicknames.” He grumbles before walking out, leaving me alone in the cold chair. I shuffle my feet, and fight the fear threatening to show. It wasn't that bad, I try to tell myself. I could be dead. Well, being dead would probably be better than this. I sigh, look at the door, and wait for it to open. 

     God, I’m actually pretty scared.


	3. I Think I'm Falling In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait! I had finals and all that, and it was a pain in the ass, but now I am finished, and I am back on track! Enjoy!

The wait was unbearable. The longer my interrogation was prolonged, the more fearful I became. But when _he_ walks through the door, I don't feel scared or even nervous anymore. I just feel angry.

“Hello Judith.” He practically purrs. He stalks up to me slowly, trying to draw out a reaction. I just look up at him with a smirk on my face. He was displeased of this, I can tell. “You know; you are the most confusing human I've seen. You surrendered peacefully, and even scolded a turian who was getting out of line. I've also looked in your records, and seen that you have the lowest kill amount in this war, despite being the best of your class. Why is that?”

“I spare those I can. I do not enjoy killing the defenseless, or the injured. This war is pointless, and a waste of life.” I answer simply. The general looked at me with surprise, before covering it.

“You are strange indeed. But I did not keep you alive just to ask your input on the war. I came here for Alliance information, and I plan to get it.” He circles around the chair, as if I was prey and he was the predator.

“What would you like to know?” I ask, keeping my smirk on my face. He just laughs, and leans in close to my ear.

“Everything.”

…

He was having a hard time actually getting answers from me. It wasn’t that I wanted to be stubborn. Actually, that was exactly the reason, but that’s beside the point. I just simply didn’t know half the things he wanted to know. I was a Private, for God’s sake. The Alliance didn't tell me shit. And because of that, the damn turian was beating me every time I didn't answer.

“I can’t answer that.” I grind out, ignoring the pain in my face where he had been punching me for the whole hour and a half I've been in here. He growls, and raises his hand. I close my eyes and brace for the hit. A sharp pain appears on my cheek, and I feel blood ooze down my cheek. He had used his talons in that hit.

“Answer the question.” He says rather calmly. I knew he wasn't calm, though. He was getting pissed, and I was getting tired. He was never getting an answer, and he knew it.

“I can’t, you asshole.” I hiss, glaring at him with as much anger as I possibly could.

“You can’t, or you won’t?” He leans closer to my face, and I had the urge to spit in his face.

“I don't know the answer because the Alliance did not tell me anything. Even if I did know, I'd never share it with you.” Suddenly, his hand is around my throat, and I'm struggling to breathe.

“You will cooperate. If you do not, I will just give you more bruises.” He hisses. I smirk despite my position.

“Go to hell.” I wheeze. He tightens around my neck, and I feel my face redden. I thrash around, desperate for air in my lungs.

“Sir.” Nihlus tries to reason with him. No reaction. “General Victus!” This causes him to loosen his grip, and I inhale deeply. Well, that was the first time I've been choked. “Sir, I advise you keep your anger and frustration out of the way of duty.”

“Yes, of course. I believe this is enough for today. Take her back to her cells.” He mutters, before walking out briskly. I breathe out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, Nihlus.” I say, my voice scratchy. He nods his head, and unlocks the handcuffs quickly.

“I didn't think he'd lose his cool like that. He's been desperate for answers for awhile now. I guess he's starting to crack.” He murmurs. I walked side-by-side with him out of the room and down the hallway.

“Damn. This is going to really suck.” I say with a forced laugh.

“For you, for me, for all of us.” He laughs along with me. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Garrus walking towards us.

“Nihlus! Shepard! How’d the—“ Garrus stopped in his tracks when he saw my face, his mandibles flaring in anger. “He did that, didn't he?”

“Yeah, he did. It seems that your general does not understand what ‘I don't know’ means.” I smile, then wince when my face stings.

“No, I guess he does not. He was supposed to go easy on you. He always listens to me. I guess he’s just stressed out with the war, and needs someone to vent on. And he chose you.” Nihlus mutters. He hums in thought, before shaking his head. “Anyway, Garrus, she needs to go back in her cell. Try to heal her up. Check her throat, too.”

“Her throat? Damn it. Come on, Shepard. Let's get that checked out.” Garrus holds his hand out, and I reluctantly reach out and grab it.

“Yeah, okay.” I murmur, allowing him to lead me back to my cell. My face was really starting to hurt, and my throat was burning. And for the first time in a very long time, I just wanted to go home.

“Can you sit down for me? It’d be easier for me to care for you” Garrus speaks softly. I nod my head and sit down on the bed. “This shouldn’t have happened. I could have stopped it.”

“Don’t blame yourself, Garrus. I hate it when people do that.” I whisper while brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

“Sorry.” He mutters. His eyes scan over my face, and stop at my left cheek, where I was scratched. He hisses, and clenches his fists. “He used his talons. Bastard.” Garrus lifts a cloth to my cheek, and I feel the slight sting when it made contact. “Sorry, it’ll sting for a bit.”

“Thank you.” I say with a tired smile. He tilts his head, and stares at me with confusion.

“For what?” His voice rumbles, and for some reason, my heartbeat quickens and my face reddens. His voice was…arousing to me? Impossible! We just met! “Uh, Shepard? You alright?”

“Just fine! I'm totally not thinking about how arousing your voice or anything!” I exclaim, and then shut my mouth in horror. I did _not_ just say that.

“W-what?” Garrus’ eyes were wide open in shock.

“ _Nothing_!” I say quickly, hoping he’d just forget about my horrible slip up.

“R-right. Uh, yeah. T-that was…”

“Weird? Creepy? Sorry about that. Sorry that I probably ruined whatever _this_ was going to be. Probably a friendship. Ah, shit, I ruined a friendship that wasn't even going to happen, and I'm rambling, and I'm sorry—“

“Shepard! Spirits, you worry too much! It just surprised me, that's all! And you didn't ruin anything, either.” Garrus interrupts me, thank god. I hide my face away in embarrassment.

“God, I ramble too much.” I mumble in my hands. Garrus chuckles, and peels my hands away from my face.

“I think it’s kind of cute.” He says with a smile, revealing his sharp teeth.

 

Oh god, I think I'm falling in love with a turian.


End file.
